1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery force adjustment device, and more particularly to a recovery force adjustment device for a paddle of a cymbal stand so that the user is able to easily adjust the magnitude of the paddle recovery force to adapt to different performers with different habits
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional adjusting device for changing the magnitude of the recovery force from the transmission rod (50) to the paddle (60) of a cymbal stand (70) includes a bonding block (53) securely connecting the first rod (51) to the second rod (52) of the transmission rod (50), a stop (54) formed on a mediate portion of the first rod (51) and having a disk (56) extending from the stop (54) and a recovery spring (55) mounted around the first rod (51) and sandwiched between the disk (56) and the bonding block (53). A sleeve (57) is screwingly connected to the outer periphery of the cymbal stand (70) and having an indentation (not numbered) defined to receive therein the disk (56).
When the recovery force of the recovery spring (55) is required to change, the user is able to rotate the sleeve (57) to change the distance between the disk (56) and the bonding block (53). When the distance between the disk (56) and the bonding block (53) is changed, the extension length of the recovery spring (55) is also changed. Therefore, the force required to move the paddle (60) downward relative to the cymbal stand (70) is changed.
This adjustment of the recovery force requires the user to continuously rotate the sleeve (57) until the required recovery force magnitude is reached. That is, the adjustment process of the magnitude of the recovery force is troublesome and inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved recovery-force adjusting device for a paddle of a cymbal stand to mitigate the aforementioned problems.